Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and in particular, to a household refrigerator having a door.
Related Art
CN2699206Y discloses a refrigerator door. The refrigerator door includes a front wall, a door inner plate and a door cover. The front wall, the door inner plate and the door cover are combined together through a heat insulation foaming layer filled between the front wall and the door inner plate. The front wall has an edge opening, and the edge opening is sealed by the door cover. The door cover has a concave portion that dents towards the heat insulation layer. A detachable decoration panel is installed onto the door, and a rear side of the decoration panel has an accommodating space. The decoration panel and a control and display assembly are pre-assembled to form a pre-assembled unit. The pre-assembled unit is fixed onto the door after a foaming process is performed on the door.
JP 2013-178054A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door body that has a heat insulation layer. A user interface apparatus is disposed in a middle area of the door body as viewed in the longitudinal direction, and located behind a glass plate of the door body. A stepped part that makes the front surface dent is formed on a side surface cover at the right end of the door body. The stepped part seals an accommodating chamber that accommodates the user interface apparatus. A handle member protruding rightward is installed by using a screw on a fitting surface facing towards a side surface of the stepped part. A handle groove extending along the whole height of the door is formed between the handle member and the stepped part. A front surface of the grip portion is covered by a protection cover that is held between a front end of the grip portion and the stepped part. The protection cover is formed by a transparent formed resin part.